Christmas Special (31 minutos)
"Christmas Special" is the Christmas episode of the Chilean original series . Synopsis After a very long meeting to share the work of employees next year 31 minutes prepare to withdraw to spend Christmas with their families, then at that time appears Mr. Hose, the station's owner, telling them to do as his contract, a Christmas special for "bring joy to children and adults across the country." Then Juanin and stage machinery are dedicated to making an entry as quickly as possible which conceivably goes wrong. Already in special things do not improve starting with Polycarp attempt to get rid of Christmas tree (which had no ornaments) as it was occupying their workplace. To avoid cutting the tree Polycarp, Tulio tells him to go home and not have to work that day. To make matters worse Patana strip the tree ornaments when carried to them on the tree. Without putting ornaments on the tree channel employees have to improvise and it Patana is proposing to put something meaningful in the tree channel of each worker. Thus, all put all kinds of objects in the tree some valuable and some not so. But missing gifts, and after a time when Tulio tries to remember what is missing. When reminded that what is needed are gifts and although Policarpo offers to go looking for them, Tulio gives Bodoque this work, which will look for gifts to the home of Rosario Central. When Bodoque going back to the channel falls into a trap engineered by the nefarious Tio Pelado which invites you to bet on horse races. When you lose all your money Bodoque Uncle forces him to bet Pelado gifts, which ends up losing. Meanwhile in the channel all care about the delay of Bozzo and gifts, but they also have other things for which the special worry as going from bad to worse as the guests and the peculiar way of decorating the tree is causing Tulio discontent. When at last the tree is almost finished all the study asked what is the accessory that goes on the end, for which they ask the Von Ball Ball which after a little rant tells them is a watermelon, but when trying place it causes the tree to drop the ball over which remembers what actually goes on top, a star, but nobody pays any attention. All seems lost, no tree, no gifts, but now appears Bodoque with a sack and saying it was an odyssey to seek the gifts but it is finally back. All are eager to receive their gifts and pulls his coat Bodoque some horseshoes which gives them as gifts to friends. With little enthusiasm everyone gets their horseshoe but Bodoque angry they ask what happened with gifts and this finally agrees to tell the truth. Although he did not prove wrong and be very sorry (as it says it would do so again next year) and Tulio Bodoque forgive others because the services must have a happy ending and hope that something good will happen and though at first nothing happens but suddenly begin to fall gifts from Heaven and were subsequently found to Santa Claus, his sleigh, reindeer (which were grateful for the shoes) and gifts that had fallen from when Santa sleigh crashed into the study. Category:Episodes Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Rudolph filmography Category:2003 releases Category:Premiered on Christmas Eve Category:Specials